Open Heart Surgery
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is an intern. Troy is an attending. Rules say they should never be together? But will that stop them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Gabriella is an intern. Troy is an attending. Rules say they should never be together? But will that stop them?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_My grandfather always said life is about experiences and the people you meet. The things and people who make you who you are. I don' think I'd be the person I am today without him. Without my mother and my father. My family or my friends. Or my childhood. My childhood, my up bringing is who made me who am I today and why I am going to be a kick ass surgeon on the program," thinks Gabriella "Nothing is going to get in the way no body no thing. My grandfather always said you can't make friends, make relationships in this line of work surgery is about saving live but it's about striving to be the best and to be the bets you have to knock people down and you can' make friends if you going to beat them. Well I want to prove him wrong. He had a relationship and he throw it away with never being at home to be with his wife or his daughter and so he got divorced, I don't want that I want both lives wife, mother and surgeon I believe it is possible if you want it so much and believe it so much,"_

_**Today was the day of the rest of Gabriella Montez's life she was about to take her first steps as surgical intern into Albuquerque General Hospital.**_

_**She was going to be trained by some of the best surgeons. Dr Troy Bolton world famous neurosurgeon. Dr Alex Jones one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons. Dr Rob Walker Plastics and ENT specialist. Dr Sarah Keene best ever neonatal surgeon. Dr Mike Hunter orthopaedic surgeon. Dr Alice Fisher Paediatric surgeon. Dr Jason Cross Trauma. Dr Joe Manson general surgeon.**_

_**The best team in America and she got to study under them.**_

_**Watch them work, perform surgery's and do surgery's with them it was a once in a life time opportunity so what if she had to move from New York to Albuquerque leave everything and everyone she knew behind she wanted this so much.**_

_**And who knows maybe this place would become home one day.**_

_**She had her pager, she had her badge and she had her resident Dr Heidi Zelman.**_

_**She was in a group with Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nelson, Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans.**_

_**But she didn't care she wasn't about making friends she was about getting surgeries and knowing her stuff. She was going to prove she could do it herself and because she was the granddaughter of Dr Thomas Montez but because she had worked her butt of to be were she was and she was going to prove it.**_

_**It isn't about the name it's about her skill and it was on.**_

_**And she proved it on every case she was put on that day, no that week until she was put on a case with Dr Troy Bolton and then everything went south.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Gabriella is an intern. Troy is an attending. Rules say they should never be together? But will that stop them?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**She had seen photos of him but boy was Dr Troy Bolton hot. However she wasn't going to let that distract her from the job in hand. And that job was saving Tommy Ganger's life. He had a butterfly tumour that was on both sides of his brain and Dr Bolton was certain he could get it all.**_

_**The other case for the day was a little girl who had seizures in her leg due to the left side of her brain being dead. Dr Bolton was going to serve the links between each side effectively cutting her brain in half.**_

_**And Gabriella got to scrub in on these procedures with him, she wasn't assisting but she got to be in the OR and she got to see them happen.**_

_**She had to do the SCUT work take the patients for test, ct scans and MRI scan. She had to fill in the pre op notes and post op notes, she had to monitor the patients after surgery but she loved it. She loved medicine and she loved being a surgeon. She wasn't going to let some stupid little feeling for Troy distract her from her goal, her ambition to be a surgeon under her own stream and not her grandfather's name.**_

"_**So Anders Montez was your grandfather?" asks Troy as they are sat in the CT station.**_

"_**Yeah so," says Gabriella**_

"_**Do you always speak to your attending like that?" asks Troy**_

"_**I'm just sick of people asking about my grandfather," sighs Gabriella "They think I'm going in medicine just because he was awesome and I can get by because of my name," she adds "It fucking annoys me,"**_

"_**Woah calm down I'm not insinuating anything I know you can do this because you identified questions that a 5th year neuro won't know. You studied because you have the best in your family which makes you the intern to beat," says Troy**_

"_**Thank you," says Gabriella a quizzical tone to her voice.**_

"_**It was a compliment," says Troy "So if you're sick of people asking about your granddad what do you want people to ask you?" asks Troy**_

"_**Anything not to do with him," replies Gabriella**_

"_**Anything at all?" asks Troy**_

"_**Yeah," says Gabriella**_

"_**Ok. Will you go out for a drink with me tonight?" asks Troy**_

"_**You're my attending," says Gabriella**_

"_**So," says Troy**_

"_**It's against the rules and Mr Rickshaw's scans are up," says Gabriella**_

"_**Holy crap," gasps Troy**_

"_**He's got a massive tumour going from his brain to his spiral cord wrapping round his lungs and intertwine down his ribs i'm how can someone live with that?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**The other you were going to say was I'm surprised he hasn't died yet," says Troy**_

"_**That wasn't caused by the crash," says Gabriella**_

"_**No he has a small aneurism that's easy to fix the tumour on the other hand will be a long process," says Troy**_

"_**Do you want me to schedule a biopsy?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Yeah I want you to schedule yourself the biopsy," says Troy**_

"_**You want me to. Your not just trying to get me to go out with you are you?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Is it working? I'm kidding I wouldn't risked a person life that like. I generally think you can do it and I will be there the whole time," says Troy "But no we will schedule the biopsy after talking to Mr Rickshaw," he adds**_

"_**In case he doesn't want it treating," says Gabriella**_

_**Troy nods.**_

_**So they go to tell Mr Rickshaw his prognosis.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Gabriella is an intern. Troy is an attending. Rules say they should never be together? But will that stop them?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Morning Gabriella," greets Troy as she passes him**_

"_**Hey," replies Gabriella as she rushes on her way.**_

_**Troy collects his coffee from the cart and hurries after her.**_

"_**You're on my service again today," he informs her**_

"_**I know I'm on it all week," says Gabriella "Sorry I don't mean to be rude I'm just late," she adds**_

"_**Well I'll see you later. I'm late as well," says Troy**_

"_**You don't get grilled by Dr Zelman," says Gabriella**_

"_**Montez," shouts a voice "You're late,"**_

"_**My fault Dr Zelman I was getting Dr Montez up to speed on today's cases," says Troy**_

"_**She isn't on your service today," says Dr Zelman**_

"_**She's doing a biopsy on my patient Mr Rickshaw. I scheduled it myself yesterday," says Troy his eyebrows furrowing with confusion**_

"_**As you wish Dr Bolton," says Dr Zelman**_

"_**Hurry up Montez," calls Troy as he walks off**_

_**Gabriella hurries into the locker room to change from her street clothes into her scrubs before hurrying to join Dr Bolton outside Mr Rickshaw's room to prepare him for his biopsy.**_

"_**I don't know if I can do this," says Gabriella**_

"_**You can," says Troy**_

"_**No I really don't think I can," says Troy**_

"_**Bolton you stealing my intern," calls a voice**_

"_**Go prep Mr Rickshaw Dr Montez," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella hurries into Mr Rickshaw's room while Dr Walker walks up to Dr Bolton.**_

"_**Is there a problem Dr Walker?" asks Troy**_

"_**Dr Montez was meant to be on my service today," says Dr Walker**_

"_**She is scheduled to do a biopsy for me," says Troy**_

"_**Your not going to steal her tomorrow or you?" asks Dr Walker**_

"_**Want to see if she lives up to her grandfather's name?" asks Troy**_

_**Dr Walker nods.**_

"_**Depends on if the tumour we found in Mr Rickshaw is cancerous or not," says Troy**_

"_**Ah yes the guy with the tumour going from his brain to his spiral cord wrapping round his lungs and intertwining down his ribs," says Dr Walker**_

"_**You can get in on the surgery if you want," says Troy**_

"_**I might have to it's in the throat," says Dr Walker**_

"_**See you in surgery," says Troy**_

"_**Your going to operate anyway," says Dr Walker**_

"_**I think the tumour is going to cut of his air supply before long and it could grow more and disturb more of his organs. It could kill him," says Troy**_

"_**I'm on board," says Dr Walker**_

"_**So am I," says Dr Alex Jones**_

"_**Patient prepped," calls Gabriella from the room**_

"_**Excuse me," says Troy to his fellow surgeons**_

_**Troy goes into Mr Rickshaw's room to check the patient.**_

"_**I still don't think I can do this," says Gabriella**_

"_**I will be there ever step of the way," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods.**_

_**And as Mr Rickshaw gets transported to the exam room.**_

_**Gabriella and Troy prep themselves, scrubbing in.**_

_**True to his word Troy is there every step of the way for the procedure.**_

_**And it goes smoothly and no move wrong.**_

_**After diagnosis the tumour is found no cancerous but Mr Rickshaw says Troy can still operate to lengthen his life span he has nothing in his life apart from his job and he won't be missed if he goes.**_

_**Troy estimates the surgery to take about 10 hours, the gallery will be full. As well as the OR.**_

_**10 hours later and the surgery was a success, Mr Rickshaw was taken to recovery. The surgeons scrubbed out. Gabriella was doing post op notes and monitoring.**_

"_**My service tomorrow Dr Montez," says Dr Walker**_

"_**Depends were I'm put," says Gabriella**_

"_**Oh I'm requesting you," says Dr Walker**_

"_**Rob stop badgering my intern," says Troy coming up behind them**_

_**Rob (Dr Walker) casts a glare over his shoulder and strides off.**_

"_**Congratulations on the surgery," says Gabriella**_

"_**Would you like to go out for a drink to celebrate?" asks Troy**_

"_**Are you asking me out again Dr Bolton?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**I am indeed Dr Montez do you accept?" asks Troy**_

"_**I do," smiles Gabriella**_

"_**Say 7 at the Mosen Bar in town," says Troy**_

"_**Somewhere quieter?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Like the Yachter Bar?" asks Troy**_

"_**Like the Eton Bar," says Gabriella**_

"_**No clue where that is," says Troy**_

"_**Hmm what about Mac's Bar?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Yeah say 7," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods.**_

"_**Great see you in 20," says Troy**_

"_**See you," says Gabriella **"If Gary finds out about this I am so dead," **thinks Gabriella **"So why am I risking it," _

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Gabriella is an intern. Troy is an attending. Rules say they should never be together? But will that stop them?**_

_**Bold is what they are saying. **Un bold is what they are thinking._

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Where you with someone last night?" asks Gary**_

"_**I was at the hospital I had to stay late," replies Gabriella **"Yes I with Dr Bolton," she thinks_

"_**Cuz I swore I smelt cologne on you when you came in," accuses Gary**_

"_**There are a lot of male doctors, visitors, patients rushing round you bump into people," lies Gabriella **"Troy hugged me,"_

"_**And I smelt alcohol tasted it when you kissed me," says Gary**_

"_**I went across to the bar with a few other interns," says Gabriella **"With Troy,"_

"_**No guys?" asks Gary**_

"_**No guys just a couple girls," replies Gabriella **"Troy no one else,"_

"_**Why are you lying?" asks Gary**_

"_**If you know I'm lying why are you asking me?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**So you admit your lying?" asks Gary**_

"_**I'm not lying," says Gabriella**_

"_**So why did Tyler phone me last night and ask if we had broken up cuz you were in Mac's with another bloke," says Gary**_

"_**Dr Bolton asked me for a drink after a very successful surgery," says Gabriella**_

"_**And you accepted," says Gary**_

"_**Yes I did I had a couple of drinks and came home. Nothing happen almost half the hospital staff were there they'll vouch besides there are rules about that sort of thing," says Gabriella **"Not that everyone abides by them,_

"_**Not again do you hear me," shouts Gary**_

_**Gabriella nods and the finds herself against the wall.**_

"_**I said do you hear me," shouts Gary**_

"_**Yes," says Gabriella**_

_**And with that Gary turns and drops her to the floor.**_

"_**I'm out late with the guys tonight," says Gary**_

"_**I'm on call. I'll sleep at the hospital and see you on Thursday," says Gabriella**_

"_**Your working today, tonight, tomorrow and tomorrow night," says Gary**_

"_**Yes and off Thursday barring any 911 traumas," says Gabriella**_

_**Gary nods.**_

"_**And crap I gotta go or Dr Zelman will rip into me again," says Gabriella**_

"_**I'd give you a lift but I'm going out," says Gary**_

"_**Do you delight in my distress?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**As a matter of fact I do," says Gary "See ya," he adds turning to leave**_

"_Bastard," **mutters Gabriella**_

"_**What did you say?" asks Gary wheeling round**_

"_**Nothing," says Gabriella**_

_**Gary slaps her across the face, taking her purse at the same time.**_

"_**I think you can walk today. See you Thursday," he smiles before leaving the flat.**_

_**Gabriella quickly covers the red mark on her face, which will turn into a bruise.**_

_**Grabs her bags and hightails it down the road towards the hospital.**_

_**She is only minutes late but gets ripped into by Dr Zelman and is put on scut duty. Which means any sutures, rectal exams and any other small task that Dr Zelman doesn't want to do is Gabriella's with out questions.**_

_**Gabriella can see herself missing lunch, quiet possibly tea. She has money in her locker for when Gary takes her purse which is frequent.**_

_**She doesn't like what her relationship with Gary has turned into but her parents approve, he provides for her, he provides a roof over her head and she used to love him but now, now she was just there for his pleasure for sex and to show off. And as of late she was his punching bag.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Sneezing, coughing, aches, chills, fever, sore throat- Gabriella Montez had them unfortunately it signalled flu. Flu meant no energy, which meant Heidi was glaring at her and Troy was looking concerned._

_She was just so tired and unknowing to Gary, Gabriella had just moved out she wasn't living with that jerk any longer. Yes she was still with him. But she wasn't living with him anymore and he didn't know were she was living. And how I hear you ask does he not know she's moved out. He's away on business._

_She was living in a rather nice block of flats just down the road from the hospital, she had taken some money out of her trust fund and paid the fees and settled straight in. Only thing Dr Bolton lived in the same block._

_Of course Dr Bolton was delighted to hear that Gabriella had moved into the same block as him. So now Gabriella spent her mornings walking to work with him and not her Ipod. Her Ipod was the way she started the day, it helped motivated her. It made her feel happy. She loved music. And there was something about Danny O'Donoghue's voice that just made her day complete. Sad but true, his haunting voice and Irish accent she almost melted. But The Script songs were amazing and one lyric she had taken to heart. The newest song Hall of Fame, had the line never gonna know if you never even try. So Gabriella was trying. Trying to sort her relationship out with Gary. And her attitude towards Heidi, yes Heidi was out to get her because she was Andres Montez's granddaughter but also because she had gotten in with Dr Troy Bolton without even trying. Heidi wanted in his bed and she wasn't letting Gabriella get there before her._

_Currently Gabriella was listening to Hall of Fame no Troy at her side to keep her from The Script and of course Danny's voice._

_Until a hand yanks her behind some bins on the hospital car park._

"_Are you living with him?" asks Gary_

"_Let go," says Gabriella_

"_Not until you do some explaining," hisses Gary_

"_I'm not living with Dr Bolton I just live in the same apartment building as him," explains Gabriella_

"_You live with me," says Gary_

"_I moved out," Gabriella informs him_

"_Oh please like you could afford the rent on a place like that it's gotta be what $400 a month. You only just earn that," laughs Gary_

"_I can afford it just fine. It's better then living in a house with you," she hisses tugging her arm free of Gary's grip._

_With that she goes rushing into the hospital without a backwards glance but the marks of there encounter were present on her arm. As faint fingers marks begin to make them self known in the form of a bruise._

_Dr Bolton was concerned. Dr Montez looked awful and she had a very evident finger mark on her arm, as if someone had been gripping said arm._

_Dr Heidi Zelman however was watching Troy watch Gabriella. And because Heidi wanted Troy and Troy was watching Gabriella-Gabriella got to do SCUT for the day._

_But there was a chance she wouldn't being doing it for long._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Tissues overflowing from the bin, tissue boxes lying on the floor. Umpteen glasses crowding the sink. Half used cold and flu tablets boxes lying around. Tissues boxes littering every surface. Half used tins of soup, rice pudding stocked the fridge along with cartons of apple juice and yoghurts. And to occupy them one big sneeze from sick Gabriella Montez curled up in her bed watching her favourite films._

_Since her encounter with Gary the previous day and the looks from both Heidi and Troy. Gabriella had been told to go and rest until she was better. Why? Because she fainted._

_Flashback_

_Having had barely any sleep the night before because of her symptoms, she was tired and had no energy so all the running around Heidi had her doing was wearning her out. Due to the running around, she couldn't stop to have a drink or eat or take remedies for her flu. So due to no energy and dehydration Gabriella fainted on the floor in a patient's room. This patient being a little boy called Michael who had been in hospital numerous times, not knowing if he should shout someone he pressed the blue button behind his bed. This had his parents and his doctor running to the room, as the overhead speaker said "Code blue second floor, code blue second floor,"_

_His doctor just happened to be Dr Troy Bolton._

"_What happened?" asks Dr Bolton as he knelt down next to Gabriella checking her pulse._

"_She just went down, she was checking my vitals and she hit the floor," says Michael_

"_Did you push the blue button?" asks Troy looking at Michael_

_Michael nods. Troy smiles._

"_You did good," says Troy_

"_Is she going to be ok?" asks Michael_

_Troy nods "She just fainted she'll come round in a few minutes,"_

_Looking at the other doctor in the room "I need a stretcher in here and a room set up for Doctor Montez,"_

"_Right away Dr Bolton," says the doctor turning and leaving the room._

"_If she's going to be ok why do you need a stretcher and a room?" asks Michael_

"_Because she could have hit her head and she fainted so I wanna find out why she did. So I can make her better," says Troy_

"_Are you going to cut into her head, like you did to mine?" asks Michael_

"_I might have to but hopefully not," says Troy_

"_I hope not because she has pretty hair," says Michael_

_Just as Gabriella is settle in the room and has an IV put in she's comes round and groans, a hand going up to her head._

"_Welcome back Gabriella," says Troy looking over at her._

"_What happened?" asks Gabriella_

"_You fainted in Michael's room," says Troy "He pressed the code button and me and his parents came running," he adds_

"_I'll have to thank him," says Gabriella_

"_Now I've done a CT and I've done a blood test," says Troy_

"_You can't do those without my permission," says Gabriella_

"_Well I did. The ct was normal and there's no sign of head trauma," says Troy_

"_What about concussion?" asks Gabriella_

"_I'm going to do a exam now," says Troy_

_After doing a though exam._

"_I'm absolutely sure you don't have a concussion. I'm going to go get your test results," says Troy_

_A while later Troy comes back to find Gabriella asleep. He decides to sit and read though her results and wait for her to wake up._

_Half an hour later._

"_Are those my results?" asks Gabriella_

"_Yeah how do you feel?" asks Troy_

"_Very tired," says Gabriella_

"_Well you have flu," says Troy_

"_I know that," says Gabriella_

"_You fainted due to dehydration and lack of energy," says Troy "So tell me the proper course of treatment," he says_

"_A saline drip into a vein because this provides essential nutrients back into my system faster then any dehydration solution," says Gabriella_

"_You're also off until you're over the flu," says Troy_

_Gabriella sighs._

"_Don't sign at me it's for your own good and the patients we don't need have the hospital infected with flu," says Troy_

"_Fine," says Gabriella_

"_On a more serious note I want to talk to you about that bruise on your arm," says Troy_

"_What bruise?" asks Gabriella_

"_The hand shaped one on your left arm," says Troy_

_Gabriella looks down at her left arm to see Troy is right._

"_Bastard," mutters Gabriella_

"_Who Gabriella, who did this to you?" asks Troy_

_Gabriella goes mute. _

_But when a shadow covers the doorway and Gabriella looks up, Troy can see she is scared._

"_So I'm keeping you in overnight for observation," says Troy before turning to the guy in the doorway._

"_And you are?" asks Troy_

"_Gary her boyfriend," says Gary_

"_Visiting times are later she really need to rest," says Troy_

"_Fine what time?" asks Gary_

"_8-9," says Gabriella_

_Gary nods and leaves._

"_You just told him the wrong time," says Troy "And if you live with him he needs to know how to take care of you were you go home tomorrow," he adds_

"_I live on my own," says Gabriella_

"_Gabriella I don't mean to pry but is he the bastard?" asks Troy_

_Gabriella keeps quiet her arms folded over her chest._

"_Gabriella let me in," whispers Troy_

"_He scares me," says Gabriella_

"_Then tell someone what he's done and he'll be taken away," says Troy_

"_My parents love him," says Gabriella_

"_Do you?" asks Troy_

"_Not anymore. He was a lovely guy when we first started going out. He was sweet and romantic. His business was going well. But then when that went bankrupt. He changed he had to work for someone, he owed people loads of money. He turned into this nasty man who wasn't loving anymore. And then he started to hit me and kick me. He would take my purse if I spoke back to him or muttered an insult under my breath. I fell out of love with him. But I can't get out of the relationship," says Gabriella_

"_But you don't live with him," says Troy_

"_But I did he was away on business last week that is how I got to move in," says Gabriella_

"_So from the safety of your apartment can't you phone him and dump him?" asks Troy_

"_Cuz he'll find me and then I don't know what he'll do," says Gabriella_

_End of flashback_

_That was two days ago. And Gabriella still hadn't spilt from Gary's clutches._

_Since being discharged two days pervious Gabriella had done nothing but rest in her bed._

_Troy had been popping in to see her. Everyday._

_He was due to finish his shift round about now and would probably be with her in half an hour- forty five minutes._

_Taking a deep breath, Gabriella picked up her phone. Just as she was about to press the dial button, the front door opened._

_Dropping her phone on the bedside table, Gabriella focused her gaze on the TV as Troy came round the corner and flopped on the bed._

"_How you feeling?" asks Troy_

"_Bit better," says Gabriella_

"_Spoken to Gary yet?" asks Troy_

"_How can you say it so casually?" asks Gabriella_

"_Because I don't know the extent of the injuries he caused you," says Troy_

"_He burnt my back," whispers Gabriella_

_Troy makes roll over sign with his finger and Gabriella rolls onto her tummy as Troy lifts the hem of her t-shirt looking for the mark._

_And he sees it a small round mark in the centre of her back as big as a cigarette end._

"_Did he do that with a cigarette?" asks Troy_

"_Yeah and he doesn't even smoke," cries Gabriella_

_As Troy looks more closely he can see faded bruises on Gabriella's back and old scars. He knew if she let him look at her abdomen he would see more._

"_Can I see the front?" asks Troy_

_Rolling back over Gabriella pulls the hem of her t-shirt up and Troy tries very hard no to gasp as he sees her abdomen is worse then her back._

"_Brie," he whispers trailing his fingers over them. "You need to end this,"_

"_I can't he'll kill me," says Gabriella_

"_I'm going to be right here, you're a beautiful smart young woman you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who loves you," says Troy_

"_No one loves me," says Gabriella  
"Is that what he told you?" asks Troy_

_Gabriella nods.  
"You're loved by so many people. I bet your parents love you and your grandparents, your family, friends back home," says Troy_

_Gabriella nods._

"_You deserve someone who calls you beautiful, who doesn't hurt you, who loves you enough to tell the world, who isn't ashamed of you and risks everything for you, who kisses away your tears, who kisses your bumps and bruises if your hurt, who calls you back when you hang up on him. Find the one who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat or the one who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait till you find the right guy. Wait for the one who kisses your forehead and keeps your picture in his wallet. Find the one who wants to show you off to the world even if you're in sweatpants and thinks you're pretty even without makeup._ _Find the one reminds you constantly how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you," says Troy_

_Taking a deep breath Gabriella reaches for her phone and dials Gary's number._

"_Hey babe," Gary says_

_Gabriella puts him on loud speaker._

"_We need to talk," says Gabriella_

"_What do you mean we need to talk?" asks Gary_

"_I'm breaking up with you," says Gabriella_

"_What why?" asks Gary_

"_Because-" Gabriella gasps at the contact of Troy's lips on her torso as he kisses her bruises._

"_Because you've hurt me too many times to count and I can't be in a relationship like that," says Gabriella_

"_I wanted to break up with you," says Gary_

"_Why?" asks Gabriella_

"_I don't love you anymore," says Gary_

"_Well I don't love you anymore but if you didn't love me anymore why did you have to use me as a fucking punching bag. Why didn't you just break up with me?" asks Gabriella_

"_I don't know," says Gary_

"_Well its over," says Gabriella hanging up._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" asks Gabriella_

"_Do what?" asks Troy smirking his lips still on Gabriella stomach_

"_Start kissing my abdomen when I was talking to him?" asks Gabriella_

"_Cuz I felt like it," says Troy leaning back onto his side._

_Gabriella glares at him and rolls over forgetting her shirt is still lifted at the back. So she is very shocked when she feels Troy start to kiss the marks of her pervious relationship that are still to fade on her back._

_She rolls onto her stomach once more, enjoying the feeling of Troy's lips moving along her skin. And relaxes into her soft mattress and pillows even more when he starts to move his hands up her back._

"_Ooh you have a real knot of muscles there," whispers Troy pressing a light kiss to her shoulder._

"_Stress," sighs Gabriella as Troy's fingers begin to knead into her back rubbing away the knots that had formed._

_Half an hour later and Gabriella meet a different woman, that massage had really done her some good._

"_Troy were did you learn how to do that?" asks Gabriella_

"_An old ex, she was into that sort of stuff she taught me," replies Troy_

"_Oh, can you teach me?" asks Gabriella_

"_Sure but I think now we should eat, cause I for one of starving," says Troy_

"_I'm going to make macaroni and cheese," says Gabriella_

"_Ohh that sounds nice," says Troy_

"_I'll share but it's from the tin so half and half," says Gabriella_

"_I'll butter some bread," says Troy_

"_And then we can eat it in bed," says Gabriella_

"_Sounds good I'll across mine and get ready," says Troy_

"_Troy your pyjamas consist of your boxers," says Gabriella "Which you are wearing," she adds_

"_What if I'm not?" asks Troy_

"_Eww gross but I can see the waistband poking over your jeans," says Gabriella_

"_Are you admiring my ass?" asks Troy_

"_Might be," says Gabriella looking up at him_

"_Well I might have to tickle you to get a confession," grins Troy_

"_Oh no not tickles," squeals Gabriella getting out of bed_

_For a minute Troy forgets what he is doing as he watches Gabriella run of her t-shirt still pushed up and her shorts exposing her long luscious legs._

_Shaking his head he takes off after her and soon catches her lowering her to the floor as he fingers speed over body finding every tickly crevice._

_A coughing fitting emitting from Gabriella's throat halts his attacks and he swiftly picks her up and takes her back to bed._

"_I'll will make tea and you rest," says Troy_

"_Is that an order?" asks Gabriella a teasing smile gracing her face_

"_Yes from your doctor," smiles Troy_

"_Well then I guess I have to say. Yes doctor Bolton," teases Gabriella_

_Chuckling and shaking his head Troy heads around the corner not knowing that the brunette's eyes are firmly fixed on his retreating behind._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_The flirting and the subtle looks continued for weeks before both Troy and Gabriella admitted to themselves they were staring to feel something for the other._

_Gabriella has been graced with being on Troy's service for the week as much as she doesn't want to be. So the urge to be next to him all the time is even more present then when she isn't working with him. Troy having the same problem. He kept subtly asking her out in ways no one notices. Like are you working tonight? Got any good plans for tonight? Before he adds what I'm just making conversation._

_The next attempt isn't subtle._

"_Dr Montez what are you doing tonight?" asked Troy_

"_Why?" asked Gabriella_

"_I want to take you out dancing," said Troy_

"_Dancing you don't seem like a dance kind of guy," smiled Gabriella_

"_I know you like dancing humour me," smiled Troy_

"_See at 7," smiled Gabriella before walking off._

"_Yes," thought Troy_

_It was lunch time when Gabriella got the phone call. The phone call from her mother saying her sister and her boyfriend were engaged and they were all having dinner at some fancy restaurant in Albuquerque. Gabriella's presence was mandatory._

_So now Gabriella had to tell Troy she couldn't go dancing with him. And she had to explain to her family why she was no longer with Gary. It was going to be a long night._

_Scarfing her salad Gabriella used the rest of lunch to find Troy eventually paging him to an on call room were she sat nervous on the bed waiting for him._

"_Hey you ok?" asked Troy as he came into room_

"_I can't go out with you," blurted Gabriella_

"_Ok," said Troy sitting next to her_

"_It's not that I don't want to I do but my mum's just phoned and my sister is engaged so they've having a big family meal at the Prez and my presence is mandatory," explained Gabriella_

"_Gabriella calm down tonight is about your sister and if you want I'll come with you to make it easier," said Troy_

"_Put me on call that way I don't have to go," said Gabriella_

"_No you need to get this over will you need to face your family and tell them what Gary did," said Troy "And I will be there every step of the way," he added_

"_You're great you know that?" asked Gabriella_

"_So I've been told," said Troy_

_Gabriella laughed and pushed him and the two headed off to finish their afternoons._

_When they entered the restaurant that night it was crowned, crowned with Montez's and Hilton's._

"_Gabriela Anne Montez how could you not tell me you broke up with Gary," shouted her mother_

"_And it begins," whispered Gabriella_

"_Just stay calm," said Troy_

"_Why did you break up with him he was so perfect for you," shrieked her mother_

"_Mom you creating a scene," said Gabriella_

"_What happened? What went wrong did you get fat again or spent too much time at your job?" asked her mother_

"_No," said Gabriella_

"_Did you cheat on him?" asked her mother looking between her and Troy  
"Absolutely not mother he abused me so I dumped him," said Gabriella_

"_Gary would never do such a thing," said her mother_

"_I would show you the marks mother but I'm sure you don't want me lifting my dress up in public," smiled Gabriella_

"_Don't get snarky with me young lady," warned her mother "No introduce me to your date," she ordered_

"_Mum, Troy Bolton, Troy my mother," said Gabriella_

"_Gabriella you really need to work on you manners," said her mother "I'm Maria Montez," said her mother holding out her hand_

"_Troy Bolton," said Troy shaking the offered hand_

"_The Neurosurgeon right?" asked her mother_

"_Yes," said Troy_

"_Oh looks there Patricia," said her mother "Patricia," she called walking off_

"_She does that," said Gabriella  
"Did she just flirt with me?" asked Troy  
"She does that as well," said Gabriella "Right tonight I am getting a pate starter most likely chicken liver pate and a salad for my main because mum thinks I'm fat but on the way home your driving me to McDonalds for a cheeseburger or a McChicken sandwich or both," said Gabriella_

"_Ok," said Troy "And your not fat having examined you I should know," he added_

"_Everyone pleas be seated," called Mrs Montez_

_As they passed her Mrs Montez reminded Gabriella to order the pate and a salad._

"_Defiantly make that a McChicken Sandwich and cheeseburger with chicken nuggets on the side," whispered Gabriella_

"_You can really eat a lot," said Troy  
"The salads here a few pieces of chicken with some low fat dressing and a few lettuce leaves, and some cress. While the pate is one triangle of brioche and a small square of pate they like to starve there guests or mum has given the chef instructions not to put to much on my plate," said Gabriella_

_The dinner progressed well with most of the conversation Mrs Montez, Tammy and Tommy way. No one bothering with Gabriella who by the end of the meal was starving._

"_I wanna get out of here," said Gabriella_

_And she was saved by the pager as her and Troy's pagers went._

"_Gotta go mum nice meal," she called_

"_We're going past McDonalds on the way," she said as they got in the car_

"_McChicken sandwich or cheeseburger?" asked Troy_

"_Both I'm a fast eater," said Gabriella_

_Troy made the speedy stop at McDonalds and drove onto the hospital watching as Gabriella did indeed eat both the cheeseburger and McChicken Sandwich._

"_I like a girl with a hearty appetite," said Troy as the two headed into the hospital._

_They then went there separate ways to change before delving into the causalities in the ER._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Gabriella groaned and rolled over in her bed someone was knocking on her door at 8am in the morning. She would normally be up by now and gone but it was her day off and she had been hoping to get some much needed shut eye. However someone else had different plans for her. Not bothering to put a robe on Gabriella slid out of bed and padded over to the front. Yawning she slid the chain back and opened the door to see Troy._

"_Oh it's you," said Gabriella leaving the door open and going back in her apartment leaving Troy to shut the door behind him because she knew he would come in._

"_What do you mean oh it's you?" asked Troy_

"_It's 8am and it's my day off," groaned Gabriella as she flopped back onto her bed._

"_And your tired," guessed Troy_

"_Yes you work longer than me how are you not more tired?" asked Gabriella_

"_Because I sleep in my office or an on call room when I can plus I'm not intern and I don't have to run round everywhere for Dr Bitch," smiled Troy sitting next to her_

_Gabriella bursts out laughing._

"_Bet you wouldn't say that to her face," she laughed_

"_She'd come after me with a scalpel that woman is scary," said Troy_

_Gabriella laughs "You're scared of Dr Zelman?" she asked_

"_Aren't you?" asked Troy_

"_Yeah but you're an attending she's a resident your shouldn't be scared of her," laughed Gabriella_

"_It's the eyes she gives me they creep me out and whenever I'm around her in the same room as her I feel as though someone is staring at me and I look up and it's her," said Troy_

"_That's because she wants to sleep with you," chuckled Gabriella_

"_What about why does she have you run around for her more than the other interns?" asked Troy_

"_You," said Gabriella_

"_What?" asked Troy_

"_Because on my second week of being an intern I got in with you quicker than she has in the five years she's been there. And apparently you keep looking at me. And where friends and she thinks I want you but she wants you so she make my life hell," explained Gabriella_

"_Do you want me?" asked Troy  
"That's all you got from that?" asked Gabriella_

"_No I got the rest I'm just curious," said Troy_

_Gabriella cheeks go red._

"_You do," laughed Troy_

"_So I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm not ready for another relationship. I don't know if I ever will be. I'm so scared to be with another man. I don't know if I'd be able to trust another man in my life who wasn't my granddad, dad or you," explained Gabriella_

"_You met me while you were still with Gary and you let me in and still let me in after he was gone that's something in itself," said Troy_

"_I suppose it is," yawned Gabriella as she snuggled up to Troy_

"_You really are tired aren't you?" asked Troy_

_Gabriella nodded against his chest. "Why did you have plans?" she asked_

"_I was going to take your around Albuquerque but sleep is more important and it will all still be there another day," said Troy "So you sleep and I'll be here when you wake up," he promised_

_Nodding once again Gabriella snuggled into Troy who pulled her cover over. She drifted into a peaceful sleep within minutes and didn't feel Troy drop a kiss on her head._

_Troy was going to be stuck there till she woke up but he didn't care he had the remote within reach, the TV coming out of the bed he was set. And he had Gabriella next to him what more could he possibly want. Except maybe a relationship with her._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Gabriella snuggling to sleep against Troy became a regular thing and soon he spent nearly all of his time in her apartment._

_They stop spending so much time with each other at the hospital in hope to get Dr Zelman on Gabriella's back. But Dr Zelman wouldn't let up that easy. In fact she had gotten worse and threatened Gabriella, in view of Troy without knowing._

"_Listen intern I don't care who your granddaddy is your not getting by here. So if you want to pass your intern exams you need to work hard. And don't think sleeping with Dr Bolton will get you by because it won't. He's mine whether he knows it or not. I know your still spending time with him even if I can't see it because your leave together when your shifts are the same and you walk to his apartment because I see you going into the building so stop it," threatened Dr Zelman_

"_1 I will never get by on my granddad's name I already know that. 2 Dr Bolton I'm not sleeping with him we're just friends. 3 I live in that apartment building so I will go in there. 4 I work as hard as anyone else in this hospital and 5 Dr Bolton is right behind you," smiled Gabriella before she walks off._

_Dr Zelman turned round._

"_Hey Dr Bolton," flirted Dr Zelman_

"_I will never be yours because I don't like people who threatened my friends. Your meant to be teaching her not make her work so hard that she has hardly any time to sleep. So keep it up and I will go to the chief," said Troy before he too walked off._

_Gabriella tired to keep her composer up as she walked away from Troy and Dr Zelman but she knew it would come crashing down soon so she headed into the nearest empty on call room. To collect her composer back together. Not knowing Troy was following after her._

_Why was she crying? She was crying because she knew she had no chance with Troy. Not because she didn't want to be with him because she did. She was just scared but she had pushed him away. He would never feel that way for her. And she wasn't ready for a new relationship despite the fact she knew Troy would protect her with his life and never lay a finger on her in an abusive way._

_She was just wiping the remaining tears of her face when someone came into the on call room. Troy. The one person she wanted to avoid while she battled with her feelings and her emotions._

"_Go away Troy," she mumbled_

"_I wanted to see if you're ok," said Troy "You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days. What did I do so I can figure out how to make it right?" he asked_

"_Nothing, it's me not you," she said sitting up from the bed._

"_Oh Brie," he whispered when he saw her face and within minutes he had crossed the room and was by her side her in his embrace._

"_No Troy this I don't want this. My shift is over and I need to go a study. I don't, I don't want to see you," she burst out as she tired to break out of his embrace._

"_Brie you don't mean that," whispered Troy_

"_I do," bit out Gabriella as she thrashed in his embrace her arms failing out her hands hitting his chest._

_And he let her. It was clear she had some frustration that she needed to let out. And he knew in only a few minutes she would tire and break down._

_And she did. She broke down it the arms of the man she could love forever if only he loved her. Little did she know he did. But he was waiting, waiting till she was ready to be loved again._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Open Heart Surgery**_

_**Check my profile for updates**_

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

_**Chapter 10**_

Gabriella was so nervous. Two weeks mentor had threatened her. Gabriella hadn't taken it. She had put her straight. She had pointed out Troy was behind her. Gabriella had walked off and troy had put the mentor in her place. he had then gone after Gabriella as she had, had a slight emotional breakdown. A week after she had, her intern test. Dr Zelman had been running her ragged in hope she'd be to tired to pass.

Today she was going to get the results.

She had the envelope for hours. Then envelope that held her future. A little slip of paper with black ink that said pass or fail.

Her shift had finished. She was lay on a bench in the intern locker room. The other interns were either off or somewhere in the hospital. The locker room was deserted. The envelope was in her hands.

She couldn't open it she just had a bad feeling. She closed her eyes.

And when she opened them, a pair of cerulean ones were staring into hers.

"Troy," she gasped

"Sorry," chuckled Troy "Didn't mean to scare you,"

"What are you doing in here?" asked Gabriella

"Heard you got your intern exam results today," said Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"So how'd you do?" asked troy

Gabriella passed him the intern.

"You tell me," she mumbled

"You've not looked?" asked Troy shocked

"I have a bad feeling," she mumbled

"Gabriella your are the granddaughter of Dr Thomas Montez, your are the best intern in this class, you'll have passed," said Troy "Go on open it," he encouraged

"I can't," she whispered

"Gabriella if you don't open it. Your mother will know before you do and she'll phone you and then you'll find out. You have to find out sooner or later," said Troy

"You already know don't you?" asked Gabriella

"I swear I know nothing. I asked the chief not to tell me," said Troy "I wanted to hear it from you," he added

With shaking hands Gabriella slipped her finger under the edge of the enveloper and ripped it open. A jagged edge sliced her finger.

She pulled out the paper that would tell her, her fate and unfolded it. Her brown eyes scanned and it she glanced up at Troy disbelief etched on her face.

"Oh Gabs," he murmured

"I passed," she whispered

"I passed!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around Troy's neck

"Told ya," laughed Troy sitting up taking Gabriella with him.

She pulled back slightly.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she whispered

"Brie it was all you," said Troy

"No you kept me focused this week. You helped me cram," she said "So thank you," she whispered

"It was no big deal," smiled Troy "I was happy to,"

"Troy I want a relationship with you," she whispered

And with that their lips closed the distant.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
